Ten Instances
by Day Dreamer 62
Summary: There were ten instances in which Naruto and Hinata's lives collided. Follow these two shinobi as they grow and become the people we know them as today. Rated T for future chapters.


**DD 62: As promised, I am reloading my Ten Instances fan fiction. I will be using Japanese terms in here so get ready to find a translator. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**First Instance: The Beginning**

Hinata stood with her hand locked in Ko's outside the Ninja Academy. She knew her hand was trembling but Ko didn't seem to notice or care. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Terrified was a better word to describe how she felt. Hinata couldn't help but wonder how the other children would react to her. Would they be rude and shun her, like her father? Or would they accept her and believe in her like Ko?

The sound of a swing creaking drew her attention away from the building to a small blonde haired boy. He sat on a swing that hung from an old tree not too far from her. She couldn't see his face very well as it was turned downward. Hinata thought it strange for a child to be left alone outside the Academy. Perhaps he was waiting for his parents to come pick him up.

Ko noticed her staring and followed her gaze to the young boy. A strange look crossed his face and he began dragging Hinata away. She protested but he silenced her with a glare. Hinata knew better than to question Ko's judgment. He was the only person that treated her like she was important, that she mattered. Hinata kept her mouth shut and followed Ko back to the Hyuuga compound.

~xXxXx~

Naruto felt someone's gaze upon him but didn't look up in fear that someone was glaring at him. He kept his face down and continued to swing. He heard a male voice murmur something and then heard the sound of people retreating. A small voice protesting caught his attention. Naruto gathered up the courage and glanced up at the retreating forms of a young man and a small girl. She appeared to be asking why they were leaving so soon when the man gave her a glare. She shut her mouth immediately and followed silently behind the man never removing her hand from his.

"Who is that?" Naruto mused to himself.

He shrugged and jumped off the swing. Naruto landed none too gracefully and began his walk home. He didn't look at anyone because he knew that all the villagers were looking at him with hate in their eyes. Naruto's shoulders slumped as he trudged onward. He was used to being glared at by the villagers. He didn't understand why they seemed to hate him so much. What had he done to deserve their hate and loathing? Nothing, that's what. Naruto's thoughts continued to dwell on this fact as he entered his lonely apartment.

~xXxXx~

Hinata was panting with exhaustion. She had been training with her father and sister all morning. Now she was sparring with Hanabi and appeared to be losing. Ko watched with worry clearly written on his face while Hiashi looked on with disgust. How could his oldest daughter being losing to her younger sister? She was older and should be more experienced at the Gentle Fist style than Hanabi. It almost seemed like Hinata was hesitant to hurt her sister. Hesitance was not a characteristic that the Hyuuga clan admired.

Hinata ran in to attack her sister head on and Hanabi seemed to decide the same thing. They both struck at the same time, but Hanabi put more force behind her strike sending her sister flying away from her. Hanabi smirked at her older sister as Hiashi shook his head in disappointment. He turned and walked away from the sparring match thoroughly disappointed in his oldest daughter.

Hinata picked herself up from the ground. She felt tears sting her eyes. How could she lose to her sister again? Surely her father was gravely upset with her. She felt her body move before she thought through her actions. She ran from the compound with Ko in hot pursuit. Hinata ignored his shouts and didn't notice the boys until she had ran into them. She looked up at the three boys that she had run into. They stared at her then looked down at the ground. Hinata followed their gaze and noticed that there was ice cream there. Slowly everything came together. Hinata suddenly realized that she had caused the boy's ice cream to fall to the ground.

"A-ano…gomen…"

"Hey! You're such a klutz! Look what you did to my ice cream!"

Hinata flinched at the boy's angry tone. She was used to her father's condescending tone but the boy's tone scared her. She attempted to run away from the three but they stopped her.

"Hey! You aren't going anywhere!"

"Yeah! You gonna pay for what you did!"

Hinata's eyes widened in fear. What would they do to her? She numbly followed the boys to the wooded area outside the academy. They lead her to a secluded part and surrounded her. They whispered to each other, something about her being a Hyuuga like 'that Neji kid'. They turned back to face her.

"You Hyuugas are all so stuck up!"

"Yeah! You need to learn a lesson or two about bein' humble."

"I-I said I w-was sorry…" Hinata tried to run away again but the boys corned her. One of them pushed her down and forced her face to the ground.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Gomensai. Gomensai. Gomen gomen gomen!" Hinata felt tears running down her face. She felt so ashamed that she was crying in front of strangers.

"Cut it out," a voice called out. The three boys turned to look at the intruder. They all laughed when they saw who it was. Hinata looked up too and saw it was the boy she had seen earlier. She suddenly remembered where she recognized the boy from. He was the boy that was shouting about becoming Hokage a few days ago. She began to worry not only for her well-being but also for the boy's. The other three laughed at him as he repeated his desire to becoming Hokage. Once the initial fear and shock wore off, they also laughed at his failed attempts to produce a proper clone. The angry blonde tackled one of the other boys and proceeded to punch him. The two other boys yanked the blonde off of their friend and all ganged up on him. Hinata watched in shocked silence.

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata turned her head towards the sound of Ko's approaching voice. The other children heard him to and quickly ran off hoping to avoid being scolded.

"Hinata-sama, daijobu?" Ko kneeled down to examine his young charge. Even if Hinata was a disappointment to her father, Ko was still her bodyguard and would never forgive himself if something befell her.

"H-hai, but that boy…" She trailed off glancing at the form of the unconscious boy. Ko also saw the boy and immediately began dragging her away.

"Hinata-sama, you must not associate with that boy!" He scolded urgently pulling her away.

"B-but…!" She gave one last glance at the boy before following silently behind Kyo.

**DD 62: If you are unfamiliar with this anime then you will have no idea when this scene takes place. This is seen only in the anime and not in the manga for those who read it. Please leave a review. I will have the second chapter up ASAP!**

**NOTE! There are some Japanese terms in this chapter. Expect more to come. Gomensai for no translation but y'all could use some curiosity and look up the meanings.**


End file.
